1. Field of Invention
System for local or remote switching on and off of computers and/or peripherals with differentiation of local and remote switching-on mode and switching-off software.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a system for local remote control switching on and off for computers and/or peripheral devices with differentiation of mode for local and remote switching-on and switching-off by software.
It is currently known to leave the computer switched-on in a given configuration to retain a possibility of communication for remote access, reception or transmission of information. In this case, the user runs the risk of forgetting to run the communication software or putting it on stand-by when he leaves his desk, or leaving several software programs or applications whose association is difficult, impossible or unstable, thus making communication impossible.
It is also known to switch-on a computer by remote control with the same or another purpose by using for example a system such as the one which is described below (U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,444). The powering up of the computer is performed after the establishment of communication with an external modem which is turned on and on receipt of a particular signal by the invention. The powering off is performed when the communication is interrupted or after the establishment of communication with an external modem which is turned on and on receipt of a particular signal.
This system only works if an external modem, which is turned-on, is connected to the remote computer. The external modem, which is continually turned-on, may be blocked after a communication, thus preventing any further communication.
This system also imposes one of the following alternatives:
The computer is always used in the same configuration.
The user is obliged to change the computer""s configuration when switching-on and before switching-off in order to adapt it to local use or remote use.
The computer can only power itself off automatically if a communication is taking place.
An object of the present invention relates to a system for local or remote control switching on and off for computers and/or peripheral devices with differentiation of mode for local and remote switching-on and switching-off by software. The present invention is connected directly to the communication network and does not require the presence of an external communication interface, which is turned-on in order to operate. The present invention enables the configuration chosen for local use to be managed without restraint, independently from the one chosen for remote use. The computer can be powered off manually or automatically by a software means dependent on the invention, locally or by remote control. Automatic turning-off does not depend upon a communication taking place.
The switching-on in local mode is characterised by powering up after a manual intervention by a physically present user.
The switching-on in remote mode is characterised by powering up after detection of a call signal on the public or private communication network, analogue (type STN, . . . ) or digital (type Numxc3xa9ris, ISDN, computer network . . . ) to which the invention is connected.
A further object of the present invention is to enable either differentiated or non differentiated power supply for the computer""s peripheral devices. The devices supplied by means of the present invention are partially or totally powered up according to the configuration defined, some being switched-on for both local switching-on and remote switching-on, some only being switched-on for local switching-on and others only for remote switching-on.
The invention is made up of an original combination of electronic components matched together and specific software means, which are permanently set up on the computer.
The original combination of electronic components is made up of a control module and one or more power modules. These control and power modules are grouped or split up. They may be in the form of boxes outside or cards inside the computer or may be integrated with a communication interface outside or inside the computer or any combination of these different possibilities.
The invention""s control module is connected to an access point of a communication network, to the computer, to the supply circuit and to the power modules(s). The power modules are connected to the control module, to the supply circuit and to the computer""s power supply input, and possibly to the power supply inputs of all or part of the peripheral devices.